


Hale Christmas Tree

by moon_in_a_bowl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:41:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21736234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_in_a_bowl/pseuds/moon_in_a_bowl
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25
Collections: 12 Days of Sterek





	Hale Christmas Tree




End file.
